ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time: The Movie (Sam the Editor's version)
''Adventure Time: The Movie ''is an upcoming 2020 American animated action comedy film directed by Kevin Lima, written by Pendleton Ward and David Berenbaum and Bob Tzudiker and Noni White, and based on the television series of the same name by Ward. The film takes place four years after the events of ''Come Along With Me, ''a new threat begins as Bandit Princess and the Legion survive GOLB and find Dr. Gross and Tiffany Oiler who survived an explosion to find Finn Mertens and his family. The film stars Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio, Tom Kenny, Steve Little, Hynden Walch, Olivia Olson, Jessica DiCicco, Niki Yang, Stephen Root, Sharon Horgan, Hayden Ezzy, Jenny Slate, Dee Bradley Baker, Maria Bamford, Kumail Nanjiani, M. Emmet Walsh, Paul Scheer, Lauren Lapkus, Lennon Parham, Sean Giambrone, Willow Smith, Jackie Buscarino, Jasika Nicole, Collin Dean, Amy Sedaris, Keith David, Fred Tatasciore, and Rebecca Sugar reprising their roles from the television series. The cast includes Glenn Close as a new character. The film will have its premiere in Hollywood at TCL Chinese Theater be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and Paramount Pictures in other territories in RealD 3D, IMAX 3D, and Dolby Cinema. Cast *Jeremy Shada as Finn P-G-8-7 Mertens *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog *Tom Kenny as Simon Petrikov/Ice Thing/Laser Wizard *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler/Turtle Princess/Bufo *Hynden Walch as Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *Jessica DiCicco as Phoebe/Flame Princess *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn *Stephen Root as Martin Mertens *Sharon Horgan as Dr. Minerva Campbell *Hayden Ezzy as Fern *Jenny Slate as Huntress Wizard *Dee Bradley Baker as Cinnamon Bun *Maria Bamford as Slime Princess/Aunt Lolly/Wildberry Princess *Kumail Nanjiani as Prismo *M. Emmet Walsh as Cosmic Owl *Paul Scheer as Toronto *Lauren Lapkus as Patience St. Pim *Lennon Parham as Dr. Gross *Glenn Close as Barbara Wright *Sean Giambrone as Shermy *Willow Smith as Beth the Pup Princess *Jackie Buscarino as Susan Strong *Jasika Nicole as Frieda *Collin Dean as Tiffany Oiler *Keith David as Flame King *Fred Tatasciore as Don John the Flame Lord *Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer *Rebecca Sugar as Marion Abadeer *Amy Sedaris as Bandit Princess *Steve Agee as Ash *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Me-Mow *Jim Cummings as Pete Sassafras *Marina Sirtis as Samantha *George Takei as Ricardio the Heart Guy *Peter Stormare as Sir Slicer *Rainn Wilson as Peace Master *Ethan Maher as Sweet P *Polly Lou Livingston as Tree Trunks *Ron Lynch as Mr. Pig *Andy Daly as Wyatt *Ron Perlman as The Lich *Nathan Vetterlein as BLU Scout *Rick May as BLU Soldier *Dennis Bateman as BLU Pyro and Spy *Gary Schwartz as BLU Demoman and Heavy *Grant Goodeve as BLU Engineer *Robin Atkin Downes as BLU Medic *John Patrick Lowrie as BLU Sniper *Ashly Burch as Bun Bun/Miss Pauling *Alia Shawkat as Charlie *Kristen Schaal as Jake Jr. *Marc Evan Jackson as Kim Kil Whan *Dan Mintz as T.V. *Paget Brewster as Viola/Pat *Rae Gray as Bronwyn *Justin Roiland as Lemongrab 3 *Madeleine Martin as Fionna *Roz Ryan as Cake the Cat *Grey DeLisle as Ice Queen *Elle Newlands as Butterscotch Butler *Neil Patrick Harris as Prince Bubba Gumball *Donald Glover as Marshall Lee *Hannibal Buress as Flame Prince *Gary Anthony Williams as Lord Monochromicorn *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess/Forest Wizard/Banana Guards *Shia LaBeouf as Simon Abadeer Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Frederator Studios Category:Tencent Pictures Category:Rideback Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Adventure Time Category:Films directed by Kevin Lima Category:Film scores by Randy Newman Category:Films with music supervisors Category:Films based on cartoons Category:PG-Rated films Category:Rated PG Category:2D animation Category:3D films